


I Don't Really Mind Watching Pr0nz as a Team

by Homunculi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Pornception, Unsafe Sex, kind of ot5???, weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: Or do you, Jankos?
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble/G2 Esports Ensemble, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	I Don't Really Mind Watching Pr0nz as a Team

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, inspired by yet another lovely Jankos out of context stream moment. Gotta love it. I don't know wtf this is, and I'm sorry. This was speed-written and is not edited.

The night had started out innocently enough. The G2 boys were quarreling about what they should watch. 

“Ok, hear me out. We don’t have to do a full  _ Lord of the Rings  _ marathon. Just one film,” Rekkles reasoned.

“Those movies are so fucking long, watching even one counts as a marathon,” Wunder answered. 

“What about-” Caps began, but was abruptly cut off by Jankos.

“Nooooo! Don’t even go there. We watched your stupid Disney movie last time. You don’t get to pick.”

Caps frowned a little.

“I liked the movie, Caps,” Rekkles added, squeezing his mid laner’s hand supportively.

“Guys, if it’s really this difficult, let’s just write a bunch of ideas down on slips of paper and draw for it,” Miky suggested.

“Fine,” Wunder shrugged.

They each tore three small pieces of paper from random pages in Grabbz’s notebook, which he would surely be thrilled to find the following day. The teammates all wrote three different options down and crumpled their notes, tossing them into a bowl. Jankos shook them up and grabbed one from the bunch, unfolding it impatiently. He squinted his eyes as he read it and held it closer to his face to ensure he wasn’t seeing things. The jungler clicked his tongue like a disappointed teacher and waved the note between two fingers with distaste. 

“Who the fuck wrote this?”

“What does it say,” Caps asked innocently.

“Hentai.”

Wunder chuckled, immediately covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to hide his amusement.

“Wunder! Why,” Miky cried in disbelief.

“Yeah, man. We have a minor here,” Jankos teased, ruffling Rasmus’s hair.

“Just because I’m not G2 senior doesn’t mean I’m underage,” Caps rebutted, “let’s do it! Specifically as punishment to whoever wrote that.”

“It was a prank, bro,” Wunder said, still finding the whole situation too funny to be true, “what were the odds?!”

“Too bad, now you have to commit,” Miky said, pulling up HentaiHaven. 

“I love how you know exactly where to find it, weeb,” the top laner said sarcastically. 

Rekkles sat back, feeling a mixture of both horror and amusement at how casually his new teammates reacted to the idea of watching obscene content together.  _ Just G2 things, I guess,  _ he thought to himself dubiously as he watched his support click through the various titles.

“Come on, Wunder. Pick one, it was your idea. We can’t keep scrolling forever,” Jankos urged.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “search ‘elf’ or something,” the top laner admitted uncomfortably.

“WoW has ruined you,” Miky shook his head, “but whatever you say.”

He browsed the search term until they found the filthiest looking elf thumbnail and agreed on that one.

“Wait, it actually has a storyline,” Rekkles remarked curiously as the opening screen briefed the audience with some exposition. 

“Don’t get too invested,” Wunder jested.

“Have you seen this already,” Miky cried in disbelief.

The top laner smirked, shrugging indifferently.

It opened up like a normal anime, like something you could watch with your parents in the room and  _ almost _ not be ashamed. It had some cliche plot about a heroic busty elf babe, out slaying demons and being a general badass. The main character was on duty serving as a knight to an equally beautiful, but constratingly delicate elven princess. 

“She’s pretty cool, honestly. Kinda reminds me of Kayle,” Caps commented, cuddled up next to Rekkles.

The rest of the team members were sitting a reasonable distance apart from each other, which seemed like the logical thing to do, considering the circumstances. About twenty minutes in, the show reached a point where things began to heat up.

“Oh nooo,” Jankos whined, “this is gonna be so cringy, I can feel it! Does anybody need lotion, tissues? Anybody? Please? So I have an excuse to fucking leave,” he laughed nervously. 

“No, you can’t leave. You’ll miss the plot twist,” Wunder said mischievously. 

They watched on with intrigue as the knight and the princess confessed their forbidden love for one another. The knight followed up with some typical monologue about a knight’s code of honor and so on and so forth, discretion and all that jazz. In typical star crossed lovers fashion, the princess didn’t give a shit, and pulled the main character in for a passionate kiss. 

“Wait for it…” Wunder added with anticipation.

The two elves started groping and undressing each other and Jankos pulled his knees up to his chest, wanting to fold in on himself. Miky, Caps, and Rekkles were all too caught up in the story. Suddenly, the knight is freed from the armor on her lower half, and both the audience and the princess can see, much to their shared surprise, that the female knight is -  _ equipped.  _ And we’re not talking about swords.

“What the hell,” Rekkles said in a tiny voice.

“Wunder! Why are you watching futanari,” Miky interrogated, pausing the video.

“It’s hentai! What did you expect,” he argued.

“But guys, they had to,” Caps reasoned, “how else would they do it?”

The rest of the team fell silent, turning in unison to look at the midlaner with concern.

“Well, Wunder. All I can say is, I give you points for not being as vanilla as I thought you were,” Miky sighed, resuming the clip.

“Wait! Wait! You can’t unpause it yet. I’m not ready! I have to mentally prepare myself,” Jankos pleaded dramatically.

Miky ignored him and they all proceeded to watch the very explicit sex scene that unfolded. Nobody said a word, and an unexpected awkwardness seemed to permeate the room. Rekkles felt Rasmus’s posture stiffen up, as the Dane scooted a few inches away from him. Ordinarily, Martin might have judged him for his obvious boner, but considering that he now had one, too - there wasn’t much sense questioning about it. For the sake of his friend, he tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed, but he shamefully found himself even more turned on at the thought of Caps’s arousal.

However, Jankos lacked the AD carry’s level of tact and called Miky out as the brunette shifted awkwardly and crossed his legs. 

“Wunder, look, you’re little elf girls -  _ or boys?  _ have Miky all worked up. That’s so cute,” he cooed, inching closer to the shy support.

“Leave him alone, Jankos. It’s porn, that’s literally the point,” the top laner rolled his eyes.

“You wanted to make us all sexually frustrated for no reason,” Mihael added, clearly annoyed.

“No, I clearly said that note was a gag. You guys made me follow through with it. Now we can all be normal and go to our rooms, and fap in peace.”

“So much for not being vanilla,” the support teased.

Wunder was caught slightly off guard by Miky’s forwardness, and he was left blushing for a moment while he stumbled to gather his thoughts.

“You know what, Jankos? Bother him all you want. It sounds like he’s looking for a helping hand,” Wunder replied cynically.

“Oh yeah, my handsome boy,” Jankos smirked, “have your wrists been hurting you lately?”

“M-maybe a little,” he stammered, cheeks a glowing shade of red, even in the dimly lit room.

Jankos pulled Miky into his lap, teasing his hand along his inner thigh. Wunder turned his attention back to the hentai that was still playing in the background, not wanting to risk getting himself in a tizzy at the sight of his teammates’ obscenity. 

“I don’t mind lending a hand,” Jankos whispered into his ear seductively.

Mihael shuddered.

“Please,” he whimpered, nodding his head.

The jungler palmed Miky’s erection through his pants playfully and the support melted into his touch, gasping softly.

Rekkles and Caps had turned their attention to their teammates, the tension between them rising. The Swede felt a gentle tug at his sleeve and turned to see his midlaner staring up at him with a sheepish expression.

“Martin, uh….can we?”

“I left you alone with this team for too long, huh? They’ve corrupted you,” he answered with a smirk.

“I guess so,” Rasmus chuckled nervously, “not that I didn’t have these thoughts back on Fnatic, too,” he admitted.

The marksman raised a brow.

“You want me?”

Caps nodded.

“Then touch yourself for me,” he commanded coolly.

He hesitated for a moment, before obediently slipping his pants around his thighs, spreading his legs a bit to give Rekkles a better view as he began to stroke himself. Rekkles slid his hand down his own sweats, working himself at the same time. 

Jankos already had both Miky’s pants and boxers down around his ankles, shamelessly giving his teammate a handjob while he trailed uncoordinated bites and kisses along his neck.

“Well, fuck it. If you’re all just gonna fuck each other, I’m at least sticking around to watch,” Wunder said, noting how constricted he suddenly felt in his jeans. 

“You can join in, you know,” Jankos offered slyly. 

“I was kind of turned on, and then you talked to me,” Wunder said sarcastically.

“Not with me! We all know you’re a Miky simp like the rest of us,” the jungler grinned.

Miky became flustered again, hiding his face in the crook of Jankos’s neck as he continued to rub his cock, fully exposed to their top laner.

“Come here,” Miky murmured softly, turning back to stare seductively at Wunder. 

He got up from his end of the couch and walked over to his support, the sight of him even more exciting up close. Miky got up out of the jungler’s lap, getting on all fours in front of Wunder. 

“Take your pants off,” he said.

The tall Dane obliged, sliding off his pants, but leaving his briefs on.

“All the way,” Miky rolled his eyes, knowing Wunder was trying to push his buttons.

He listened, and Mihael leaned in, gazing up at him coyly before slowly starting to suck him off. Martin sighed, using all of his willpower not to rock his hips forward and thrust himself deeper into his teammate’s pretty mouth.

Jankos turned around, surprised to see that Caps and Rekkles hadn’t run for the hills, but instead joined in on the action. Caps’s legs were splayed open, and he was biting his lip, whimpering as he stroked himself while simultaneously fingering his entrance as Rekkles watched on with hungry eyes. 

“Caps, you’re extra cute when you’re vulnerable,” Jankos tutted, making the midlaner blush more. Rasmus’s dick twitched visibly.

Jankos was still fully clothed, the only one maintaining some semblance of normalcy. Which shocked everyone, including himself. Rekkles decided it would be his personal mission to undo that. 

“Did your support abandon you?”

“Eh, I’m more into pleasing, anyway,” he replied nonchalantly, “besides, I’m enjoying the show.”

“Into pleasing? In that case...can I have you when I’m done with him,” he asked smartly, gazing up at Marcin dangerously.

“That will depend on your performance,” the jungler answered, playing hard to get.

Their banter was interrupted by a yelp of pain from Mihael as Wunder tried to stretch him. 

“Shit, we need some kind of lube,” the top laner called over to Jankos, because of course he’d be expected to get it. 

“You act like I would have that laying around,” the Pole replied defensively.

“I have some in my bedside drawer, you can grab that,” Rekkles offered.

“That’s very on-brand of you,” Jankos rolled his eyes.

The ADC smirked in return.

Jankos jogged back into the room and tossed the bottle to Wunder, who caught it expertly. 

“Be gentle with him,” the jungler chided as Miky let out another small cry.

“Pass that over here, please.”

Wunder threw the lube over to Rekkles.

“Thanks.”

Jankos desperately wanted to make a dumb joke about teamwork, but he knew now wasn’t the time. He found everything that was going on around him to be somewhat overwhelming.  _ Who knew watching porn with the team would escalate like this,  _ he thought quietly.

“I’m wishing we would have waited to do this when Perkz comes to visit,” he said, not knowing what to do with himself as the odd man out. 

But the thought of Luka in this situation effortlessly got him going. He sat back and closed his eyes, focusing on the alluring moans from Miky while imagining his old team captain kneeling between his legs as he touched himself. 

Wunder was already buried deep inside of Mihael, gripping his hips as he fucked him slowly from behind. The brunette winced, groaning faintly each time he thrust back in. Meanwhile, Caps was straddling Rekkles’s hips, whimpering sweetly as he slowly inched his way down onto Martin’s cock. He gripped the AD carry’s shoulders to steady himself, fingernails digging into his jersey like his life depended on it. The Swede watched him with careful eyes, being sure not to hurt him. Once, he was all the way in, Caps meekly began rocking his hips, trying to get used to the sensation. Rekkles threw his head back, the slightest movement from Rasmus driving him wild. He snaked his hand between them to play with the midlaner’s half-erect length, teasing him pleasurably as he rode him more fervently. 

The support was facing Jankos, who was blissfully lost in his own imagination, sighing provocatively as he worked himself closer to climax. Watching him in this state made Miky wonder what he could be thinking about. The way he was oddly quiet as he pleasured himself in comparison to his typically boisterous persona was a turn on for Mihael. He thought about all of the ways he could make Jankos scream for him. The brunette bit back a cry of ecstasy as Wunder rammed into him at the perfect angle. 

“Ahh, Martin~ Right there,” he begged unabashedly.

The top laner didn’t hold back, realigning himself and picking up the pace. 

“I’m close, too,” Wunder grunted, not even having broken a sweat despite the intense physical exertion. 

Miky gazed at Jankos’s revelrous expression, listening to his nearly inaudible moans, and it sent him over the edge. He came into his hand, mewling as the last bit spilled out over his fingers, dripping onto the cushion below. 

“Ah, fuck,” Wunder cursed, quickly pulling out to cum into tissue that he’d swiped from the table just in time. 

Miky was kind of disappointed that Martin hadn’t finished inside of him, but he knew that somehow doing that would have made it too intimate for the aloof Dane. 

Rekkles and Caps were still taking their time, stopping every now and then so that the midlaner could recompose himself. They locked lips tenderly while the Swede ran his fingers through his partner’s hair lovingly. The softness of it sent a shiver down Rasmus’s spine. 

Mihael was still enraptured by the sight of his jungler, and he felt a sense of urgency to act before Marcin finished himself off. He had to be close. He got on his knees at Jankos’s feet, positioning himself between his slender legs. He roused him from his concentrated masturbation as he gently touched the Pole’s thigh, staring up at him expectantly. Marcin opened his eyes, a slightly surprised look on his face.

“M-miky?”

“What are you thinking about,” the support asked slyly.

“No...thing,” the word was broken by another soft sigh as he continued his motions.

“Can I,” Miky asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just my mouth, my wrists will be fine,” he winked.

“Ooh, Miky~ Such a deviant,” he replied teasingly.

Mihael pulled Jankos’s pants off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. He leaned in and planted affectionate kisses along his inner thigh, working his way up. He smirked in satisfaction as he noticed his cock twitch slightly in anticipation. Taking the tip into his mouth at first, he lapped at the head, awaiting an adequate reaction from his jungler before he would resume. He groaned Miky’s name lustfully, watching him intently. The brunette decided this would do for now, but he still wanted more. He eagerly began sucking him off, savoring the taste of him, benign and clean mixed with the slight bitterness of his precum. In this close proximity, the cologne Jankos wore was even more intoxicating than usual as it mingled with the smell of sex that was heavy in the air. The jungler moaned loudly as he pulled back and paused to lick at the tip once more before wrapping his cherry colored lips back around his entire length.  _ That’s what I’m looking for, _ he mused.

Rekkles was now on top of Caps, having repositioned him on his back, knees up to his chest as the Swede pounded into him mercilessly. Rasmus touched himself, the heat inside of him ready to boil over at any moment. Martin moaned breathlessly with each thrust, the both of them sweating from their drawn out affair. After all, who knew when they’d next have an occasion to indulge themselves like this. They didn’t want to rush it. 

“Martin, cum inside of me,” Caps begged raggedly.

The plea alone was enough to send him to climax. The AD carry moaned, his brow furrowing as the immense pleasure rocked him, spilling out deep inside of Rasmus as he continued driving into the small boy. The sudden heat and slickness, paired with his own rhythmic stroking became too much all at once. Rasmus’s body tensed up and he grunted as his vision went white, his muscles gently spasming in orgasm. 

Jankos was also extremely close, gripping the sofa as if it were his only link to reality at this point. 

“Miky -  _ fuck _ ,” he gritted, his hips bucking of their own accord, “careful, I’ll tell you when..”

Mihael locked eyes with him and hummed an unintelligible “nuh-uh”, with the jungler still deep in his mouth. 

The idea that Miky was outright refusing to pull away turned Jankos on even more, and he tangled his fingers in the support’s hair, tugging slightly at the silky strands. Miky moaned at the possessiveness of it, and went a bit deeper, a bit faster. 

“Ah! I’m-”

Mihael kept going, Jankos whimpering uncontrollably as he lapped up every bit of his cum, pulling back only to swallow it down brazenly, never once taking his eyes off of the jungler’s disheveled face. 

  
  



End file.
